A Hair Cut
by enma-chan
Summary: Neji potong rambut! Gak percaya...? RxR please!


A Hair Cut

OneShoot

A/N: orang mati di sini bisa jadi masih hidup, maklumin aja, ya…

Hari masih pagi, tampak seorang cowok sedang yoga (hah?!). Yup, kalo bukan Neji siapa lagi? Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir dia lepas dan pake kimono biar lebih leluasa.

Selesai yoga, ia bertemu dangan Hizashi Hyuuga, ayahnya.

"Ayah, bolehkah saya ke salon?" tanya Neji.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hizashi.

"Hanya merapikan rambut sambil pedicure medicure, yah. Sekalian jalan-jalan di luar," kata Neji.

"Hah?! Kamu kan cowok, Neji!" kata ayahnya setengah kaget.

"Cowok kan juga harus jaga penampilan, yah. Lagipula aku pake uang sendiri, kok!" kata Neji gak mau kalah.

"Tapi, bukannya salon belum buka jam segini?" tanya Hizashi.

"Sebelum ke salon mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen dulu, sekalian nyari temen. Aku bosen di rumah," balas Neji. Dia ngotot mau ke salon.

"Boleh, jangan lama-lama, ya!" pesan Hizashi disambut lambaian tangan Neji yang berlari keluar.

Neji berlari kea rah Ichiraku Ramen, dia langsung memesan ramen favoritnya.

"Halo Neji, tumben pagi-pagi udah ke sini," kata Naruto sambil makan ramen.

"Di rumah nggak ada temen makan. Jadi kalo ke sini pasti ketemu kamu," kata Neji.

"Eh Neji, kok kamu pake kimono untuk cewek?" tanya Naruto ngeliatin Neji yang mirip cewek.

"Oh iya! Tadi abis yoga, jadi lupa ganti baju. Hehehehe…" tawa Neji.

Mereka pun ngobrol lama. Setelah mangkuk ramen Neji habis, dia pamit pergi ma Naruto dan cepat-cepat ke salon.

Sampe di salon, Neji dikira sama semua tukang salon disitu tuh cewek. Neji memang cantik (kelihatan) sih.

"Mbak, saya mau ngerapiin rambut tolong dipotong yang bagus, lalu di creambath, ya. Oh iya, sekalian di- pedicure medicure." kata Neji sopan, anggun banget!

"I…iya…" kata tukang salon itu dan mulai memotong rambut Neji sedangkan teman-temannya merawat kuku-kuku Neji.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua berubah ketika Neji melihat dirinya dicermin.

"WAAAAA!!" teriak Neji kaget. Rambutnya dipotong sependek rambut Sakura, kukunya dicat warna biru langit (inner Neji: tapi… aku tetep suka warna kuku-ku), mirip cewek abis!

Semua orang disitu kaget. Neji lalu bersikap tenang dan membayar ke kasir. Setelah itu ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kasir dan menuju ke tempat latihan Anbu.

Deg, "Waduh… mati gue! Hari ini ka ada latihan, bisa-bisa mereka pada ngetawain gue lagi!" kata Neji dalam hati.

Tapi, keberuntungan masih bersamanya. Ditengah jalan gak sengaja ketemu Hinata, tiba-tiba Neji punya ide dan menarik Hinata.

"Ka…kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Ini gue, Neji!" bisik Neji malu.

"Ne… Neji-kun… kok mirip cewek?" tanya Hinata.

"Di salon salah potong rambut. Ya udah, aku pinjem baju kamu. Ambilin ya, kutunggu disini," kata Neji memohon, Hinata pun kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil bajunya yang pas untuk Neji.

Sampe disitu, Neji ke kamar mandi di sebuah toko untuk ganti baju.

"Makasih ya, Hinata. Tapi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa loh!" kata Neji yang terlihat cantik tapi, apa boleh buat!

"I… iya…" kata Hinata dan Neji membawa baju Neji ke rumah (Neji cuman sampe di gerbang doing) lalu ke tempat latihan.

Dijalan Neji dan Hinata ngobrol bareng. Pas ngobrol, Neji selalu ngatur suaranya biar kayak cewek. Dia seneng banget kalo Hitata bilang suaranya bagus dan dia cantik banget (yuck!).

Sampe di situ, semua anak cowok dan cewek lagi ngobrol, ngumpul jadi lingkaran besar.

Dari kejauhan, mereka ngeliat Hinata dengan seseorang.

"Eh, itu Hinata!" kata Temari. Mereka lagi nungguin Hinata ma Neji.

"Siapa yang disebelahnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Neji kali," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Neji rambutnya panjang. Kelihatannya cewek," kata Lee.

Akhirnya Neji dan Hinata sampe di tempat mereka.

"Weh Hinata, itu siapa? Cantik banget!" kata Kiba.

"I… ini saudaraku. Namanya… Ne… Ne…" Hinata gugup, dia gak sanggup manggil Neji, dia takut dimarahin ma saudaranya yang satu ini.

"Namaku 'Neji'. Aku disini menggantikan Neji untuk sementara, karena dia ada tugas dadakan," sambung Neji dengan suara ceweknya, Hinata melihat wajah Neji. Tenang, seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"Wehehehe… namanya sama kayak Neji, ya!" kata Lee.

"Kalo gitu, ikut ngumpul, yuk!" ajak Tenten.

Semuanya asik ngobrol, Neji juga ikut-ikutan. Gak lama kemudian ada yang mulai ngomong hal yang gak usah dibicarakan lagi.

"Eh Neji, kamu cantik deh!" kata Naruto disambut dengan anggukan anak cowok, Neji kaget.

"Eh 'Neji', ada waktu gak? Malem ini gue mau ngajak makan malem…" Kiba mulai angkat bicara.

"Enak aja! Gue yang mau ngajak duluan!" kata Gaara yang tadinya tenang, jadi ngelunjak.

"Enak aja! Dia tuh punya gue!!" teriak Kankurou gak mau kalah sama adiknya.

Akhirnya, semua cowok ribut rebutan Neji, tentunya kecuali Sasuke.

"Kalian diem, donk! Nyadar gak, sih?!" teriak Sasuke yang dari tadi diem memperhatiin Neji, tapi semuanya masih rebut.

"Woy, DIEM!!" teriak Sasuke lagi, semua ngeliatin Sasuke dan diem. Sunyi senyap… mereka takut ngeliatin Sasuke yang udah mulai menunjukan Sharingan-nya itu.

"Kalian gila, ya? Dia itu Neji tau!" lanjut Sasuke Sasuke.

"Dia kan emang 'Neji'. Dia kan gantiin Neji yang ada tugas." kata Sakura bingung.

"Maksud gue… dia itu Neji yang asli! Iya kan, Neji Hyuuga?" kata Sasuke disambut tawa Neji.

"Duh, ketawan deh! Kalo ngomong ma Uchiha pasti ketauan…"

"Aku memang Neji yang asli," sambung Neji disambut dengan koor 'HAAAAH…!' dari teman-temannya (yang pasti kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata).

"Gak mungkin! Cantik banget!!" kata Gaara.

"Yah… impian punya pacar telah sirna…" kata Kankurou lemes.

"Boong ah!" teriak Naruto.

"Ini mimpi! Cubit aku!" kata Shikamaru lalu meringis kesakitan karena dicubit Sasuke.

"Akamaru, ini gak mungkin kan?!" kata Kiba.

"Guukk!" gonggong Akamaru (kira-kira artinya, "Mungkin aja, tau!").

"Sumpah… ini gue, Neji. Uchiha, loe tau gue Neji dari mana?" tanya Neji.

"Pertama, cara Hinata memperkenalkan nama kamu, dia kan bingung mau ngasih kamu nama apa. Kedua, cara loe ngomong kayak udah akrab banget ma kita. And the last, tentu aja karena gue punya Sharingan!" jelas Sasuke disambut dengan koor 'OOOOO…' dari yang lainnya.

"Wah, Sasuke-kun hebat, ya!" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke emang selalu gitu, kalo ada yang mencurigakan langsung diteliti abis-abisan. Neji aja sampe nyerah!" kata Kankurou ngelirik kearah Neji.

"Kalo punya Sharingan kenapa?" Naruto ngomong plus dengan wajah bloon-nya yang bikin Sasuke naik darah.

"So, gue bisa tau semua gerakannya. Pokoknya hafal, deh! Sharingan gitu loh!" Sasuke udah hamper nyerah kalo ngomong ma si Kyuubi ini.

"Tapi, kalo udah begini… loe pulang ke rumah gimana caranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh… pulang?! Oh iya, pulang!" Neji kaget. Dia lupa kalo dia nggak mungkin pulang dengan keadaan kayak gini.

"Bisa dihajar bokap, gue!" sambung Neji lagi.

"Kasihan Neji-san…" kata Sakura.

"Ne… Neji-kun…" kata Hinata.

"Kalo gitu nginep di rumah gue dulu aja! Bokap gue baek kok!" kata Naruto yang memecahkan suasana kebingungan menjadi semakin membingungkan.

"Gimana kalo Sasuke?" tanya Neji yang mulai nanyain nak cowok.

"Gue ada acara ma aniki, terus makan malem ma ortu…"

"Gaara?"

"Gue ada rapat di Suna…"

"Kankurou bisa gak?"

"Harus ikut 'Lomba Toko Salon Terbaik', neh!"

"Kalo Kiba…?"

"Nemenin Akamaru. Dia ikut 'Lomba Anjing Berbakat', sorry…"

"Lee?"

"Udah janji latihan ma Guy-sensei…"

"Udah, ma Naruto aja…" kata Sasuke.

"Gak mau!"

"Kenapa gak sama Hinata?" tanya Lee.

"…"

Setelah latihan selesai dan diketawain semua guru pelatih, Neji dan Hinata pulang, rumah mereka bersebelahan. Neji pun menuju rumahnya

"Kamu siapa, ya?" tanya Hizashi.

"A… em… Ne… Neji…" kata Neji gugup, dia takut banget!

"Neji? Kok kamu jadi kayak gini?!"

"Sorry pa… tadi yang motong kependekan, jadi pinjem bajunya Hinata…"

"Ya udah… besok kembaliin bajunya. Cepet ganti baju!"

"Papa gak marah?"

"Ngapain marah… kamu mirip mama kamu, loh!"

"Yang bener? Papa gak marah nih?"

"Iya… paling sebulan rambutmu udah panjang lagi! Lain kali potong rambut jangan pendek-pendek, ya…"

"OK, pa!" kata Neji. Dia janji gak bakal hati-hati ke salon, takut dipotong kependekkan!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enma-chan: yak, akhirnya bisa buat fanfic oneshoot…

Neji: loe sih seneng. Tapi rambut gue, nih!

Enma-chan: tenang… tenang… yang penting loe gak dimarahin. Loe mau gue buat dimarahin ma Hizashi?

Neji: iya, deh… -nyerah-

Enma-chan: o… iya! Makasih buat Cals yang udah ngasih inspirasi. Hehehe…

Neji: eh, makasih buat ItaNeji UchiHyuu yang selalu ngidolain gue. Hehehe…

Enma-chan: makanya, gue bikin fanfic khusus loe! Tapi sorry kalo kependekan, abis susah. Hehehehe…

Neji: ah, cuman gara-gara ide iseng pas ngobrol di telepon aja, susah! Payah! Seharusnya untuk gue harus lebih lengkap, panjang dan OK tentunya!

Enma-chan: pinter loe, ya. Punya Byakugan untuk baca pikiran gue…

Neji: hehehe… makanya punya Byakugan, dong! Gak modal banget. Em, maaf bagi pembaca 'Me and My Job', nih author paling pelupa masukin lanjutan ceritanya sih…

Enma-chan: lagian lupa bawa disket… hehehe…

Neji: huh, payah!!! Kesempatan gue untuk tampil semakin dikit, nih!

Enma-chan: yeh, author juga manusia, tau!

Neji: siapa bilang loe kucing, 'KUCING'!!!

Enma-chan: loe udah mulai ngejek gue kayak gitu juga, ya? Diajarin sama siapa loe?!

Neji: 'Naga' alias 'Dragon' ma Steven, hehehe…

Enma-chan: apa?! Damn…

Neji: yak, 'LIZARD'…

Enma-chan: sekarang siapa yang ngajarin kayak gitu?!

Neji: Step… pen. Hehehehe…

Enma-chan: kalian semua… awas, ya! "PIPPP" –mulai berantem-

"…"

Neji: yak, author kalah telak lawan gue. Pokoknya tolong di-**REVIEW**, ya! Bye!

A/N : orang baik gak bakal ngatain temennya sendiri pake julukan yang berasal dari nama-nama hewan, karena kita lagi gak belajar Biologi, kan?

**FIN…**


End file.
